


My Kind Of Woman

by Dalzo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, CUTENESS WILL HAPPEN, F/M, GENDRYYYAA, Gross, Highschool AU, Love, M/M, Mac DeMarco, Modern Setting, Not, Valentines, but - Freeform, in, is - Freeform, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/Dalzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya hates Valentine's Day, as does most of the planet. She can't exactly help it when it makes her feel more worthless than anything in the entire world. </p><p> But will a secret admirer change her mind about his day, or will Gendry Baratheon and his stupidity ruin everything?</p><p>Or will she just go mad while trying to work out who exactly gave her the beautiful Blue Winter Rose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind Of Woman

**Author's Note:**

> GO LISTEN TO MAC DEMARCO! I IMPLORE YOU TO DO SO! YOU WILL BE ENLIGHTENED! 
> 
> Also, sorry for spelling mistakes. Kind of rushed, but you'll understand, 
> 
> ENNJOOOYY, MY LOVELIES!

Valentine’s Day. I’d like to think I’m one of those girls who doesn’t care for it, but that’s a lie. Valentine’s Day sucks! Nothing makes you feel more worthless than not having a date for Valentine’s Day. Especially when it’s all your dear sister has been harping on about _for months._ Seriously, it’s like Sansa doesn’t even care about Christmas with the way she goes on about this stupid day!

“OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH!” To describe Sansa, let’s just say she’s one of _those_ girls who put more than one exclamation mark. Yeah, one of _those_ annoying girls. “Look what he _sent me!”_

So that’s exactly how I woke up on this fine-shitty day. To the screeching of an annoying bird at six in the morning. _Not happy!_

“ _OHMIGOSH ARYA, YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT SANDOR SENT ME!”_ See, here’s the thing. I actually like Sandor, despite him accidently breaking my best friends arm in a brutal rugby match, but other than that he’s a top bloke. Which is why I hate _hating_ him right now. Honestly, I can’t help it when he’s the reason I am up at this ungodly hour.

“Wow, gorgeous.” I remarked dryly, seeing the dozen of red roses that must have cost over a hundred dollars. Honestly, just give me a caramel tart along with a Mac DeMarco t-shirt and I’m set.

“I know, right!” Sansa exclaimed loudly, completely missing the very clear sarcasm. “And I just _know_ they’re from Margaery’s grandmother’s shop. Their flowers are seriously the best, and these are in top condition!”

“So what exactly do you and the big man have planned tonight?” I asked before taking a chug from the milk carton.

“Well, we – Arya that’s disgusting – we’re going to some big fancy restaurant, then I thought I’d take him to Deadpool since he’s been raving on about wanting to see it, and then we’ll go back to his place, and I’ll well, stay the night.” I rolled my eyes as Sansa blushed bright red, probably thinking about exactly what will happen when the nights over. Gross.

“Sounds fun. Book the tickets for Deadpool otherwise they’ll sell out when you get to the door.” She gave me a bright smile, before going upstairs to wake the boys for school.

I watched with a frown as she treaded up the stairs, just thinking about how brave she was. Ever since our parents died in that car accident a year and a half ago, Sansa took over. While Robb took over dad’s business, Sansa took over the really tough stuff. She got the boys up and ready for school every day. Rickon especially needed help, considering how young and wild he was. And despite all that, she still attended Uni, studying for a teacher’s degree. She wanted to go into primary school teaching, a kindergarten teacher to be exact, and she would be _perfect._

I really do wish it all goes well for her tonight, despite my sarcasm and attitude towards Valentines. Her and Sandor barely get any alone time, and she deserves it. I let out a sigh, and bustled around the kitchen to pop some bread in the toaster while making some strong coffee to get me through the day. One more year of dealing with this shit at school.

“Morning Ar.” Bran greeted me while rubbing sleep from his eyes. Rickon ran into the kitchen, stealing the freshly-buttered toast I just made like a goddamn pro, all the while laughing maniacally.

“RICKON!” I yelled, chasing after him as Bran stole my coffee. Sixteen years old, and he thought he was superior. No way. “Oh come on, Branflakes, I thought we we’re in cahoots.” He snorted, taking a sip from the mug before handing it back to me while pulling a face.

“Gods Arya, that is _strong._ ” _Just how I like it._ I smirked at him, and instead opted for some cereal since Satan’s Spawn stole my toast.

“I can make you some toast if you want.” Sansa said, giving me a sympathetic look. I shook my head and pointed to my bowl. Just another crazy day in the Stark household.

“Robb left early then?” I asked Sansa after she set a plate of toast in front of me, when I specifically said. She’s too good for us.

“That or he stayed at Jeyne’s.” We both rolled our eyes at that.

“He’s whipped.” Rickon said, while reading the comic’s in the newspaper. “These aren’t even funny!”

“That’s because you’re eleven.” He mimicked me in a girly-high pitched voice but I quickly shut him up with a glare.

“So,” Sansa said with a grin. “Do any of you have a Valentine?”

“Gods no!” Rickon said while I just grimaced and shook my head. Bran however, went bright red and shrugged.

“Bran.” I said wickedly. “Who exactly have you got under your charms?” He glared at me.

“We’re supposed to be in cahoots, Arya.” He looked to Sansa with great-big-puppy-dog eyes. “Please don’t. This is inhumane, torture… please.” He whimpered, while Sansa almost caved in.

“Don’t look, Sansa. Grab him, Rickon!” I went and got the vegemite from the cabinet, where an evil glint was surely in my eyes. Rickon was practically screaming bloody murder, probably worrying the neighbours to no end. “Tell us, or I’ll shove this down your throat.” Bran _HATES_ vegemite.

“No, please don’t.”

“Come on, Bran. All you have to do is tell us who it is.”

“NO! I refuse. The endless teasing… It would be unbearable.” I dipped the spoon in the savoury substance, and grinned manically as I brought the spoon closer to his tightly closed lips.

“FIVE, FOUR, THREE—”

“OKAY! IT’S JOJENS SISTER!” My jaw dropped, as did Sansa’s while Rickon just looked at us.

“Wait,” I finally said, the spoon now dropped to the floor. “You mean Meera Reed?” He nodded, looking down at his hands. “Meera Reed from my year?”

“Is there any other Meera Reed in the universe?”

“Well, considering how big the Universe is, I’d say yes.” I glared at Rickon, silently telling him to shut his mouth.

“Does Jojen know?” Here’s the thing. We’re all pretty sure Jojen is in love with Bran, which is why this is going to get _sticky._

“No.” Well this just turned awkward. Me and Sansa looked at each other, silently nodded.

“Okay, that’s enough. You guys go have a shower and put your uniform on while we’ll clean up.”

“That’s not good.” I said once they’d both gone upstairs.

“No, it’s not. Come on, let’s get this cleared.” We gathered the plates, breakfast spreads, and put everything back in the pantry/fridge. Sansa started washing the dishes while I wiped down the benches and kitchen table. That was when the doorbell rang, and I glance out the window to see a man, dressed all in pink with a big love heart on his shirt. Who knew Sandor was such a big sap?

“Sansa,” I called. “Looks like there’s another delivery from your _lover.”_

“Really? Ohmigosh, he treats me too good.”

“You love it.” I said, flashing her my teeth.

“Of course.” She disappeared behind the walls and retrieved her gift, coming back with a ginormous smile on her face.

“What? Do flowers really excite you that much?”

“It’s not for me.” She said, grinning. “Arya, it’s for you.” What? That couldn’t possibly be true. It must be a joke, it _has_ to be!

“I padded over to where Sansa stood, and snatched the card in her hand.

**_Arya_ **

_A rose that matches your soul,_  
your personality,  
and beauty. 

**A rose that is one-of-a-kind, unique and special.**  
**A rose that withstands the cold winds.**  
**A rose that blooms despite the toughest situations. **

**_A rose strong and beautiful enough to give you justice._ **

**-** **_Happy Valentine’s Day_ **

 

“Who’s it from?” Sansa demanded, snatching the card from my hands while I looked at the Rose. I remember these roses, back in Winterfell. They only grow in the North, never Witling. Even when heavy blizzard will come, or the temperature will be well below zero, they continue to bloom, with snow falling upon their petals.

The Blue Winter Rose, the colour of a frosty pale blue. Its contrast and colour unlike anything else in this World. It reminded me of my Aunt, when she was still alive and she and my father would take me to the Winterfell gardens. Just the three of us, when Sansa would be at school and mum would be at home, looking after Bran. Or on the weekend, when Jon, my cousin, and I would go skiing and we’d come across one on our journey. Or when my Uncle Rhaegar would place that beautiful rose in my Aunt Lyanna’s hair, twirl her around while Jon and I would laugh.

But then everything changed. Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Rhaegar died, Jon became sombre about _everything,_ and we moved to Kings Landing?

  _How did they know? How did this person know this was my favourite rose in the entire world?_

A tear slid down my cheek, which I hastily rubbed away.

“OIMYGOSH, ARYA!” I winced, as Sansa gave me a look of pure joy. “This is _so romantic!_

_“YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER!”_

**< >O<>O<>**

While Sansa dropped Rickon off at school, I drove Bran and myself to Kingsmen Catholic College, the local Private School that I have come to despise. Pulling into the huge parking lot, I got Bran to search for a parking space since every stuck-up privileged arsehole owned a Lamborghini. Well, not quite a Lambo’, but still very expensive cars that were hard to pronounce. And yes, I am very privileged; I’m just not stuck-up about it.

“There, there!” Bran pointed out the window, only for the park to be snatched by a very expensive, and huge mind you, Mitsubishi Triton. One that was very familiar to my eyes. “Damn.” Bran said, disappointed, while my hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Fuckin’ arsehole didn’t even use his indicator. What an idiot. So stupid… I should beep him.” I mumbled under my breath while Bran held in silent laughter. Prick! Luckily for me, there was a park just a ways up from the sleek black Triton.

“You have serious road rage problems.” Bran said while he grabbed his bag from the car, popping it on his back.

“Shut up.” I snapped, throwing my bag over my shoulder after locking my car. While in the process of stuffing my keys into my bag, I must have walked into a brick wall. Or, a very big, muscular and fit wall, known as the Triton-park-stealing-arsehole. Or in other words, Gendry Baratheon.

I dropped my keys, we both bent down to pick them up, I came up with a throbbing head while his thick stupidity somehow protected him from the pain. Just like the movies. The height difference was crazy, as well. Glaring up at him was really taking a toll on my neck.

“Hey ‘Cella. Tommen.” Bran said with a friendly smile. “Gendry.” He said, nodding his head. Gendry looked away from me, nodding his head in Bran’s direction before turning back to me with a serious and heated look.

“Here,” He held out my keys, and dropped them in my outstretched hand. Just a twitch of his lips, and the twinkling blue eyes was all it took for me to snap. That and the words ‘Happy Valentines, Princess’ in that mocking tone.

“You absolute, stupid pig! ARE YOU ACTUALLY THAT THICK TO NOT USE A FUCKING INDICATOR? DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT’S HOW ACCIDENTS ARE CAUSED?” I took a breath, and gave him my most fearsome glare. Before I met his heated stare, anyways. I turned my head, looking down at the ground. “People lose their lives because of…” I hate that. When you’re about to cry and your voice cracks. But I composed myself, swallowed the lump in my throat, and willed the tears to go away.

“STUPID!” I shouted one more time, pushing him in the chest which did absolutely nothing. Storming off, I felt him staring into the back of my head.

“Sorry ‘bout her.” I distantly heard Bran explaining to them. “She’s kind of anal about those things. Especially _after the accident.”_

Stupid Bran. Stupid Gendry. Stupid private catholic schools.

I hate him. I really, really do.

“Arya!” I turned, and my spirits lifted completely after seeing Mycha and Lommy, chocolate and roses in hand.

“Here you go love. We thought we could be your Valentines,” I laughed, and hugged the chocolates to my chest.

“Thanks guys. If I had known I would’ve got you something as well.” Lommy and Mycha were so in love with each other, it was gross. But I love them. My very own second dysfunctional family. “Where’s Ros?” I asked.

“Probably whoring around.” This is basically how we talk to and about each other. There’s love underneath, I swear.

“As long as it isn’t with someone I hate, I’m happy.”

“Arya, you hate everyone.” Lommy laughed while Mycha gave me a serious look. (Mycha was the victim of Sandor’s arm-breaking fetish).

“Not true. I don’t hate you guys.” I said, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders, which was almost impossible considering the height difference.

“We’re honoured, little one.” They said, sitting at table in the year twelve area.

“The bitch is hanging off him, again.” I knew exactly who they were talking about, and sure enough, there was Jeyne Heddle literally clinging onto Gendry for dear life. I have never felt anger like I did just then. I must really hate them both.

“Arya, you’re going to set them on fire with that look. What did he do now?”

“Stole my parking spot, and didn’t use his indicator. I’m so mad. Like, unbelievably mad.”

“We know, Ar. And so does him, considering the guilty look he’s sending you right now.” _Don’t look back. Do NOT look back, Arya!_

There he was, staring at me. The same serious look he always has on his stupid. And for some odd reason, I felt the anger melt away as we looked at each other. Then Jeyne Heddle kissed, and it returned.

“They’re together?!” Mycha exclaimed loudly, heads already turning our way. With a huff, I place my head down onto the table. Why does school suck?

“Obviously not, judging by the look on his face and the way he just yelled at her in front of _everyone.”_

“Classic Baratheon anger.”

“Come on, let’s go to the canteen,” I said, grabbing Lommy by his collar and hauling him up with me. Mycha, of course, got up to follow us on our journey to get chocolate milk.

The bell cut through the air, and we all started making our way to morning homeroom.

“Now, I’m all set for homeroom.” I said happily. “Got my chocolate milk, my iPod for Mac DeMarco – naturally – and a happy conscious to study for the next half-hour. Who said I was _always_ bitter on V-day?”

“Arya, you’ve already bitched out Gendry Waters, you _are_ very much bitter on V-day. Unless,” Lommy smirked. “ _You have a Valentines?”_ Mycha and Lommy were grinning manically as I blushed.  “ _Or even better, a secret admirer?”_ my face probably represented a tomato by now.

“GODS, YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER.”

“Arya has a secret admirer.” They chanted repeatedly, while I glared and punched and pushed them. Nothing I did stopped their efforts to humiliate me.

“A secret admirer, huh?” Great, this is _exactly_ what I need.

“No, they’re just being stupid.” I said, looking up at Gendry, his lips lopsided and smiling just the bit. I bit my lip and blushed more. He leant down so close, that I could feel his breath tickling my ear which sent a shiver down my spine.

“You’re blushing, princess.” I could practically feel Lommy and Mycha wanting to scream behind me. He straightened up, and was now sporting a full-fledged smirk-y grin. “Still a horrible liar, I see.” I pushed him, again not doing a thing, and storming off to homeroom. 

“Gods he’s hot.”

“I know.”

“I wish he was gay.”

“How do we know he isn’t gay? He could be gay. Very gay. Gayer than Loras Tyrell.” I said, huffing as I walked.

“Oh come on, Arya. Are you blind?”

“No, just logical. I mean, Renly is gay. It could be genetic thing with the Baratheon’s.”

“Arya, do you seriously not know how fucking flirty he acted towards you then. He whispered in your ear, and gave you a sexy smirk!” Mycha exclaimed, throwing his arms out nearly taking off a poor seventh graders head.

“Yeah, he totally just had a huge boner for you back there. It makes sense. You guys were, after all, best friends.” _Until he ditched me. Right when I needed him the most._

“Oh, shut up!” I snapped, flipping them off as I parted from them and entered my homeroom. I immediately stuck my earphones in, Mac DeMarco already filling my ears. It was bliss.

Digging around my bag, trying to find my English notebook, I instead pulled out a note. It displayed the same cursive handwriting, in the same black sharpie just like the card I received in the morning. If this was one huge joke, I wouldn’t even be mad, just impressed.

 

**_Arya_ **

**_  
Just a day ago I saw you,_ **

**_And when I close my eyes,_ **

**_I picture you,_ **

**_It makes me smile,_ **

**_warmth overcomes me._ **

**_Now I must open them,_ **

**_my heart aches._ **

**_I just saw you a day ago,_ **

**_but for tomorrow I can't wait._ **

****

**_I feel as though my arm is ripped off,_ **

**_or maybe it's my leg,_ **

**_all I know is,_ **

**_that a part of me is missing,_ **

**_and that my heart aches._ **

****

**_I want to run to you my love,_ **

**_and never let you go,_ **

**_why does the days seem so long,_ **

**_when I just saw you a day ago._ **

****

**_Every waking moment,_ **

**_and every night I dream,_ **

**_my heart beats for you my love,_ **

**_may we never part,_ **

**_not even for a day,_ **

**_you're always in my heart._ **

****

“I don’t know if that’s romantic or creepy.” Ros sat down next to me, giving me a grin. Ros and I met each other in Homeroom, that’s how we became such good friends. “So, who’s it from?”

“No idea.” I huffed out. “I got another note this morning, with this beautiful Blue Winter Rose.”

“Damn. Well whoever it is, they’re clearly obsessed with you.”

“I really, _really_ need to know. It’s driving me mad. I mean, do they not know that it’s torturing me to no end!”

“When’d you get it?”

“It was slipped into my bag, have no idea how though. I did leave my bag at the table when I got my chocolate milk.”

“Honestly, don’t fuss. If the guy stays a secret forever, he’s clearly not worth your time. Now go back to your Mac DeMarco, and start studying.

 

**< >O<>O<>**

As I made my way to the oval at the back of the school, I read the poem for the fourth time that day. After showing Lommy and Mycha, who just proclaimed how romantic it is (and that Gendry has competition), I decided not to think about it no more. But I just couldn’t stop reading it. It made me feel… wanted.

When I made it to the oval, the arsehole popped up beside me. “A poem from your secret admirer? Look at you, all grown up and womanly.” Gendry ruffled my hair. “Give us a read then.” He snatched the paper from my hands, and I literally growled.

“Give. It. Back!” I said menacing through clenched teeth.

“Just for old time’s sakes; jump for it.” He held it high in the air. I was humiliated, as other classmates arrived. He did used to do this, but it was funny and done in good taste. He was just doing this to make my life a misery.

He laughed, the same big booming one. I finally grabbed the paper, but that noise was unmistakable. He held one half, I held the other. I was furious.

“You absolute idiot! Is this your idea of fun, huh? Bullying?” He wasn’t looking at me, and instead opted for staring at his feet.

“I’m really, _really_ sorry, Arry.” That old nickname. _It hurt._ “I just though… We used to all the time… When everything… I’m sorry.” I was so mad, and this half-hearted apology did nothing to settle my anger.

“I hate you!” He looked up from that, looking shocked and hurt. I turned and made to storm off, but his hand wrapped around my elbow.

“Arya, come on.” I snapped, and tackled him to the ground. Except he was much stronger than me, and had me flipped and trapped beneath him in an instant. He was grinning, his blue eyes sparkling.

“This really is like old times, huh. Maybe I should tickle you. Honour the past.”

I started crying. Silent tears, only noticeable if you saw them. And of course he did.

“Hey, hey, hey, I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I? Oh fuck, I’m the worst arsehole to live.” He got up, picked me off the ground and dragged me away from everyone else, who were all staring while the teacher yelled at us to come back. He took me over to the bubblers, made me sit down on a bench and knelt down in front of me.

“Arry, I’m so sorry.”

“Please don’t call me that,” I whispered, while he brushed away the tears.

“Arry, I need you to tell me where it hurts. Did I hurt your arm, legs, wrist? Fuck, I’m a piece of shit, huh. Arya, where does it hurt?

“Everywhere,” I whimpered, looking down so my hair hid my face. “Everything you do, hurts Gendry. You left me… After everything that was happening, my parents, Jon leaving… You left. You were supposed to be my best friend, you were supposed to tell me everything was going to be okay and comfort me.”

Gendry sighed. “Arya, please…”

“What, am _I_ hurting you? You really hurt me, Gendry. You didn’t even come to the funeral. I needed a shoulder to cry on.”

“Arya.” He had tears in his eyes, slowly falling down his cheeks. It was a completely beautiful side to his other cocky personality.

“Why? Why’d you leave, huh? Was it for Jeyne, that stupid girl who always bullies me?” He looked up at me, with a spark in his eyes. A spark that I recognised as anger. “Or Bella, who fawned over you like there was no tomorrow. So tell me Gendry, which slutty girl was better than your best friend for you to leave me?”

“NONE!” He shouted, famous Baratheon anger showing. I flinched, as he punched the wall beside me, throwing his arm back for another one.

“Gendry, no!” I jumped up, and grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me, with those beautiful blue eyes.

“It was because I was a coward.” He said, voice cracking. “And I couldn’t handle it.”

“Couldn’t handle what?” I asked, breathing heavily. Slowly, he backed me up to the wall, bent low. He brushed away the last few stray tears, before gently caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to meet mine. Did I really want this? I did. No secret admirer could compare to him. Even though he’s made me feel like shit these past few years, I could never forget him. And I hate that. _I hate the way I love him._

I waited some more, then some more. It felt like hours had passed when he walked away. His hand left my face, and stormed off leaving me alone and unhappy.

Why? He only causes me pain, so why? Why does it hurt so much?

I sobbed. A loud, very unattractive sob, before bursting into tears that emitted more and more loud sobs for me. How long I just sat there crying, I’ll never know. All I know is that Gendry Baratheon broke my heart. For the second time.

 

**< >O<>O<>**

 

When I walked to my car that afternoon, I noticed Gendry’s Triton was gone. He must have left early, considering I was pretty much the first person out of school. Bran texted me about his date with Meera, so I didn’t have to wait up and take him home.

I plugged my phone to the aux cord, and drove all around Kings Landing while drowning my sorrows with Jeff Buckley, not quite ready to face home. One look at Sansa, and she’d know. And then I’d tell her all about it, cry, eat ice cream, cry some more and completely ruin her date with Sandor. I couldn’t do that, not when she did so much for this family.

When I noticed my fuel tank being almost empty, I decided it was time to go home right after I filled it up.

When I got home, I found Sandor and Sansa happily making out right in the kitchen, not even noticing me standing there. Walking upstairs, I studied some more, ate the chocolate Lommy and Mycha gave me, and every so often I’d glance to that beautiful rose.

It was seven when my phone started bleeping, to which I noticed was an unknown number sending a message.

****

**_Grey, like the storm clouds,_ **  
**Grey like my soul.**  
**_Oh the beauty of you,_**  
**_your eyes and mouth are something to behold._ **

**_Grey is the day,_ **  
**_when everything shattered._**  
**_Grey is all I feel,_ **  
**_now you’re not beside me._ **

**_A question I must ask,_ **  
**_I question to you my dear._**  
**_Do you feel this way?_ **  
**_Do you feel this grey?_ **

****

**_Meet me at the lake with the tree and the old swing._ **

**_I’ll be waiting._**

**_-Your Admirer, if you’d like_ **

****

I reread the poem, definitely feeling grey. I have to go. I have to tell this person, this absolutely wonderful person, that I’m in love with someone else. Someone who has already broken my heart, whom I still love. I got dressed in a simple hoodie and jeans, putting on my doc martins while studying my reflection. This must be a joke. Who could think I’m beautiful, with a horseface like mine and mousy brown hair with dry ends. It didn’t make sense.

Luckily, Bran was home so Rickon wouldn’t be left at home. I told them I was going out, to which they both teased me about going to see my ‘imaginary boyfriend’, which really didn’t help my nerves. I don’t actually know who this. What if he’s a serial killer? Oh, Gods, I’m so dead.

When I got to the lake, I realised what sounded so familiar. This was mine and Gendry’s old spot. We used to come down here as kids, and he’d push me on the swing attached to the tree as I’d laugh. At first, I didn’t think anything of it. How stupid and clueless must I be?

Walking over to the tree, I found a note stuck to the swing. Picking it up, I raised it to the moonlight in order to read it.

**_Turn around_ **

“Oh Gods, I’m so dead.” I squeaked, turning around to find;

Gendry. Holding out a singular Blue Winter Rose. Suddenly, everything made sense. The Blue Winter Roses, the poems. The silent stares… Lommy and Mycha were half right.

“I’m not a serial killer.” He said, stepping closer and pressing the rose into my hands. “And I most certainly, would never kill you. You’re way too beautiful, and funny, and amazingly perfect.”

“But why—”

“Just please, let me explain. First of all, I am a coward. A fool, and very stupid as you like to call me.” I snorted. “I’m also a selfish pig. After the accident, I couldn’t stand to see you so upset. It killed me. And knowing I couldn’t do a thing to make you happy, made me feel absolute horrible.

“If I couldn’t cheer up the girl I love, and I don’t just mean as a friend Arya, how could I even deserve her. So I left, and watched with guilt as you seemed to become even sadder. I was an idiot, Myrcella told me so every day.

“The only way I could talk to you after everything had happened, was to be a complete and utter arse to you. At least you’d talk back, then. I told myself to let go of these feelings, especially when I had so many inappropriate thoughts towards someone I thought as a second sister.” He took a breath, eyes shining the moonlight.

“But soon, my feeling overcame my brain, and I needed you to know why, and what I feel towards you. So I remembered your favourite rose, and all the stories that came with it, wrote a few poems for your love of poetry, and here it all ends. At out spot, our old spot. So I can say I love you. Always have, always will.” He caressed my cheek, as the tears slid down them.

“I love you too.” I whispered, throwing myself at him and entering a tight embrace. After an eternity, we pulled a part and he gave me a smirk-y/grin look.

“Still obsessed with Mac DeMarco?” He asked, earning a smile from.

“Of course.”

“Can I kiss you, now?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” He bent down, and pressed his lips again mine. All soft and sensual, making me gasp with joy. It was perfect. A perfect Valentines.

“You missed many of my mum’s meltdown.” I laughed.

“You’ll have to tell me all about them someday.”

“Someday. For now, I want to keep kissing you.”

“I can’t object to that.” I whispered, eyes already closed and lips already moving across him. Pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates: dalzonii - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dalzonii


End file.
